In steering systems for motor vehicles in which the rear wheels are steerable, a motor is mounted to the rear axle to angle the rear wheels to steer the motor vehicle. The motor is controllably operated as a result of input signals received from a controller that is remotely located from the rear axle. In such a configuration, a wiring harness is used to provide electronic communication between the controller and the motor.
One particular arrangement for a steering system for a motor vehicle having rear steering includes a motor mounted on the rear axle of the motor vehicle and a controller mounted on the motor vehicle frame. A wiring harness extends between the axle-mounted motor and the frame-mounted controller. Such a harness generally comprises large gage wire that is specially manufactured to possess high flexibility characteristics. A harness overmold assembly, a braided shield, various seals, and a flexible conduit are disposed over the wire. Because each different model of motor vehicle has a slightly different configuration (e.g., different mounting locations for the motor and the controller), a different wiring harness is generally required for each different model.
Furthermore, when incorporated into the rear wheel steering system of a motor vehicle, the wiring harness is oftentimes exposed to adverse and extreme environmental conditions. The harness overmold assembly, the braided shield, and the flexible conduit in which the wires of the wiring harness are disposed may provide only limited protection to the integrity of the electronic communication between the motor and the controller when subjected to high concentrations of road salt, large variations in humidity, and large variations in temperature. Exposure to such environments may degrade the integrity of the wiring harness over time, thereby necessitating the repair or replacement of the wiring harness.
A modular motor and controller assembly for a rear steering system of a motor vehicle is disclosed herein. The modular motor and controller assembly integrates the motor and the controller into a single unit, thereby eliminating the need for a wiring harness extending therebetween. Without such a wiring harness, a lower electrical resistance, which translates into a more effective current transmission, can be realized between the motor and the controller. Moreover, the modular aspect of the assembly allows it to be xe2x80x9cdrop-mountedxe2x80x9d directly into the rear axle assembly, which eliminates the need for the separate mounting of individual components.
The modular assembly includes a motor portion and a controller portion disposed in direct mechanical communication therewith to form a unitary package. The motor portion may include a motor and a motor port, the motor port being configured to provide a communicational interface between the motor and the controller portion. The controller portion may include a controller port configured to be matingly engaged with the motor port. Electronic communication is generally maintained through the controller port and the motor port through a pronged connector.